Harry Potter: The Lost Boy
by MsMoth
Summary: Years ago Harry Potter became known as the lost boy but everyone knows that things/people don't stay lost forever...
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter: The Lost Boy_

_Prologue_

Emerald green eyes, this is what people remembered when they thought of the boy, lush vibrant green eyes that seemed to bore into your soul, eyes that were the same as his mother's yet so undeniably different. Then after the eyes they remembered the hair, not inherited by his mother but his father. Black shaggy hair that didn't stay put even when flattened down with magic, hair that obscured his face and gave the effect of a wild child.

Emerald eyes and wild hair, this is what people remembered when they thought about the boy who disappeared, when they came to his parents and offered their condolences and promised that he would be found. This image is what the aurors remembered while they searched for the lost boy and the time marking his disappearance slowly increased until finally, after a year, most people gave up looking for the boy. People forgot about his emerald eyes and wild hair and the devastation his disappearance caused because no one knew what befell the boy; no one knew who took him or how. Soon after even his parents gave up, losing hope that they would ever find their eldest child again, the boy that disappeared at the age of one, their attention turning to the new baby that they were expecting and yet throughout the pregnancy they uttered promises that they would protect their second child with their lives. James and Lily Potter made promises that they would protect this child with everything they had because they could not fail again; would not fail again.

Meanwhile in a village far away from Godric's Hollow a man with scarlet eyes laughed. Throughout the search for the lost boy the man laughed. _He _laughed when the citizens of magical Britain promised to find the child and failed. _He _laughed when everyone gave into grief and despair and forgot about the search for the missing child. Lord Voldemort laughed as everyone in Britain forgot about Harry James Potter, the emerald eyed, wild haired boy, the heir of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.


	2. Time and Prophesies

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm a multimillionaire that owns the right to Harry Potter and Severus Snape then I wish you luck in the asylum you attend.**

**Summary: ****Years ago Harry Potter became known as the lost boy but everyone knows that things/people don't stay lost forever...**

****

**

* * *

**

_A Week after Harry Potter was kidnapped:_

Dumbledore was worried. Ever since the disappearance of Harry James Potter the death eater attacks had decreased and, even in all his wisdom, Albus Dumbledore did not understand. The most logic explanation would indicate that somehow Voldemort had kidnapped the Potter boy but Albus didn't want to believe this, for what possible plans could the most vicious and demonic Dark Lord of the twentieth century want with a small innocent child?

To Albus the Potter's were like family, they were brothers in arms, what with the Order of the Phoenix and all, and so Albus could not think of the atrocities the man once known as Tom Riddle could be doing to the boy. The best case scenario would be that Voldemort had killed Harry via _Avada Kedavra_... but the worst... Albus shivered at the mere thought of it.

The only thing the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could do was to cast the thoughts of Harry James Potter out of his mind because even though the attacks had lessened he was still needed in the ongoing war, still needed to fight and plan. Albus was the Light Lord, always ready to face the imminent threat of the Dark Lord, meaning he couldn't worry about what had befallen the lost Potter child, couldn't entertain the feelings of worry and doubt. Albus was needed to appear strong while he led his people into battle after battle, not worrying about one boy, no matter how important he was.

However Albus still felt sorrow for losing Harry but he told himself that he could not dwell on those feelings nor dwell on the dread building up deep inside his heart, and with that notion inside his head, Albus put all memories of the lost boy into his pensieve. By placing the memories into the pensieve Albus was able to put Harry Potter's possible situation of being in the hands of Lord Voldemort to the back of his mind, not forgotten, but buried far away beneath layers and layers of occlumency shields. For although Albus wanted to forget what his dear friend logic seemed to spit and thrust at him, the information provided meant that one day Harry could possibly return, and Albus decided long ago that one could never be too careful, prompting him not to erase the knowledge of Harry's possible whereabouts, only bury it and hope that it was not true.

**

* * *

**

_Two months later_

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room he'd ordered within the Hog's Head and waited for the woman he would be interviewing: Sybil Trelawney. She was applying for the post of Professor of Divination and although Albus was sceptical of her merits and sceptical of her claims of being a seer, he would still hear her out.

The second the thought of letting the woman compete for the teaching post popped into his head the door opened and a slightly crazed looking woman shuffled in, neither closing the door behind her or looking up from the part of floor her eyes had settled on, that is until Albus coughed, causing her head to jerk up and meet the twinkling blue eyes belonging to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Sybil Trelawney I presume?' Albus asked, already the seed of doubt about Miss Trelawney's seer abilities rapidly escalating within his mind.

'Yes, that is who I am, and I must say I'm very sorry Headmaster Dumbledore.'

'Sorry for what my dear girl?'

'Before entering this room I felt the descent of death's hand and I watched as he wrapped the limb around your soul and then not mere moments later when I entered this room I saw the grim! I'm afraid, Headmaster, that you have little time left in the world of Wizards.'

The girl said it with such sorrow and absolute conviction that Albus didn't have the heart to tell her that she was seeing things and that, although at first he'd considered her for the position, now he could see she was a fraud, not suitable to become the next Divination Professor. Therefore because of the pity he felt for the slightly crazed women in front of him all Albus did was smile, ask her to take a seat and then he began the frivolous and unnecessary task of interviewing the girl, the rejection already slithering around inside his head, waiting to be written down on a letter of condolences.

Rejection was still planted deep within his mind by the time the interview was finished and Albus was proclaiming his thanks and goodbyes, that is rejection of Miss Trelawney was there until he was reaching for the door handle and he heard a much deeper voice behind him instead of the slightly wispy tone he had listened to for the past hour.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Of course after that all thoughts of not excepting Miss Trelawney as the next Divination professor went dashing out of Albus' head. If circumstances were to be believed and even his own eyes, Sybil had just made the prophecy that predicted the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

'Finally things are looking up,' Albus thought as he congratulated the slightly befuddled and confused new Divination professor, never noticing the dark shadowy form of one Severus Snape slink away to tell his master the first half of the prophecy that predicted his downfall...

**

* * *

**

_Two years later_

It had happened; the prophecy had finally come true. Lord Voldemort had fallen to the might of little Edward Potter: the chosen one. The victory had come at the expense of the boys grandparents but he still had his parents; he still had Lily and James Potter to guide him and help him understand his role in defeating Voldemort once and for all.

Albus knew Voldemort was not dead, only severely weakened, but it would be at least a decade before Lord Voldemort was even able to cast a spell, that was the consequence of going up against Old Magicks and losing. Within this time the training of Edward Potter could commence and yet Albus could still allow the boy to have the childhood he deserved before burdening his shoulders with the threat of defeating Voldemort once and for all.

Albus smiled, things were getting better and ultimately Albus knew the light would triumph, what could possibly go wrong?

**

* * *

**

Voldemort screamed as he was banished from the Potter house and sent back to Riddle Manor. He screamed when he learnt of Edward Potter, the boy that had beaten him, the boy-who-lived. But then the greatest dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, laughed. He looked down upon his pathetic yet faithful servant Pettigrew and laughed. Two years ago his servant had delivered him the perfect weapon and he would weep the rewards of training the Potter's boy for one main purpose: to kill the boy-who-lived.

**

* * *

**

Severus shivered as he felt the Dark Lord's amusement through his mark, wondering how after being beaten by a one year old he could still find mirth in his surroundings. The Dark Lord never laughed, he only shouted and cursed, and so Severus Snape shivered in horrified wonder about what could make the twisted snake like man laugh and hoped to all the highly incompetent Gods that he would never find out.

**

* * *

**

**The Daily Prophet**

_By Rita Skeeter_

My dear readers it's time to rejoice! You Know Who is finally gone and it's all down to the boy who lived: Edward Potter.

We all knew the Potter family was descended from greatness and even after the tragedies that have befallen the family (See page 5), especially the loss of their son and heir, Harry James Potter (page 10 exclusive- Is the Boy really Lost?), we knew that their second son would carry on the legacy that comes with the Potter name.

Remember tonight readers that the reason you can sleep without nightmares and without the possibility of an attack is because of the event that went on at Godric's Hollow.

Edward Potter has saved us from the reign of terror He Who Must Not Be Named was trying to enforce on the wizarding world and he will forever be known in the history books because legacies like this one heroic little boy only come around once in a lifetime.

And so we at the Daily Prophet urge you to hold your glass high and celebrate this miraculous day, celebrate the hero we are indebted to, celebrate the boy who lived! (Continued on page 4)

Follow up stories:

The Life and Times of Jacob and Mary Potter (page 12)

Manhunt on for Peter Pettigrew (page 6)

Are fairies real? (page 24)

**

* * *

**

**Please Read and Review! **


	3. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own any rights to either Severus Snape or Harry Potter then I wish you luck in the mental ward you inhabit.**

******Summary: ****Years ago Harry Potter became known as the lost boy but everyone knows that things/people don't stay lost forever...**

******A/N Sorry that this is so short but the next chapter will be ready soon.**

* * *

The years that followed could be considered peaceful to most; the Potter's would be within this category. After the Dark Lord's demise most of Wizarding Britain went back to normal, the average magical mind forgot the horrors they had seen during the first war. Instead they focussed on the hero worship of Edward Potter and the miracle he helped create. Thanks to the youngest Potter magical Britain was free from the darkness trying to take control and this absence of You Know Who and his Deatheaters put many people's minds at rest, they thought the threat was over and this meant there was no need to worry any longer, thus their lives went back to normal; back to the way they were before the threat of the Dark.

The Potter's too went back to normal or whatever normalcy they could make their lives when they were constantly being hounded by thankful admirers and boy-who-lived worshippers. Lily and James knew that Voldemort wasn't gone forever but like everyone else they tried to create the most normal childhood they could for Edward without having him know and worry about the looming threat Voldemort posed in the long run.

The same cannot be said for Harry James Potter.

From the day that Edward Potter became the boy who lived Harry's life was forever changed and was nowhere near normal. While Edward learnt to ride a bike and how to multiply numbers Harry was learning Latin and Ancient Runes, when Edward was learning how to swim and cook Harry was learning how to perfectly brew a potion and when Edward was first touching his first grade spell books in preparation for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry was being taught the fine art of Dark Magicks and all it entailed.

Lily and James Potter tried to make sure that their baby boy, the hero of the wizarding world, had the most normal childhood he could possibly have. Lord Voldemort however... Lord Voldemort made sure Harry James Potter had the most advanced and stressing childhood so he could be ready for the task bestowed upon him. Lord Voldemort made sure that Harrison would be ready for the Dark's second reign, ready for the mission the Darkest Lord of the century had set for him, ready to assassinate the boy-who lived.

* * *

**Read and Review if you would.**


	4. Missions and Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm a multimillionaire that owns the right to Harry Potter and Severus Snape then I wish you luck in the asylum you attend.**

**Summary:****Years ago Harry Potter became known as the lost boy but everyone knows that things/people don't stay lost forever...**

**A/N Well here's the next chapter. If anyone could tell me if it's any good or, consequently, if I should quit while I'm ahead I would be very pleased and not in the slightest bit annoyed.**

**

* * *

**

_16 years after Harry was Kidnapped_

Harry ran. What else could he do? He'd done what his Lord had asked of him and now was the time to get out before he was captured by the bloody Order! And so he ran; he ran as fast as he could. He had nearly made it to the end of the anti-apparating wards when he heard a huge POP and a middle aged man appeared right before him. Harry tried to slow down and stop but unfortunately it was not to be and he ploughed right into the wizard, hurling them both off their feet in a tangle of limbs and clothing.

"This is not my day", he thought as he tried to regain his sense of direction and unfold himself from the wizard, who now he got a glance of, looked an awful like Lucius Malfoy.

'Harrison!' the one and only Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"The fact that it is Lucius would explain why he looks so much like Lucius!" Harry snickered to himself. Then he realised the situation he was in and groaned. This was not his day.

'What are you doing you stupid imbecile?' Lucius snapped.

'What do you mean what am I doing? _I_was completing my mission and then getting the hell out of there when you decided to apparate straight in front of me!'

Lucius decided to ignore this piece of information and instead replied, 'When we get home you are going straight to see Master Demetrius!'

This just confirmed it; this day was the worst day in the history of worst days. Master Demetrius was to Harry what an eagle was to a rodent. Master Demetrius was a Swordmaster that expected nothing less than perfection from his student (Harry) and when Harry didn't deliver perfection Master Demetrius' sadistic side came out; Harry had the scars to prove it. How one man enjoyed tearing at flesh with whatever blade he could get his hands on Harry did not understand but he did understand that after the gruelling mission he had just been on he didn't stand a chance against the bastard; he was going to get eaten alive and pay for it with his blood.

Before Harry could once again take flight and speed away, hoping in vain that he wouldn't have to go see the violent Swordmaster, Lucius grabbed his arm and apparated them to Malfoy Manor. Harry didn't regain the use of his arm until Lucius had dragged him into the front foyer and activated the wards that would keep Harry within the house boundaries. Of course Harry was constantly finding ways around these so called 'infallible' wards, he hated the feeling of entrapment when they were up and while everyone else in the household was allowed to come and go as they pleased, he was left being the only one trapped inside the cage known as Malfoy Manor. However after the unfortunate incident a couple of days ago Harry wouldn't try to get around the wards for a while, because no matter how masochistic you were, having 10000 volts running through your body was not a pleasant experience and was one that Harry wanted to avoid the repeat occurrence of at all costs.

Thus he resigned himself to the next gruelling hours he would spend in the company of the resident Swordmaster and, with Lucius standing guard behind him; he began the journey down the stairs into the blood infested pit known in laymen's terms as the Malfoy Dungeon.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Harry needed a bath. Preferably a nice warm, cooling bath that could relax his aching muscles and heal the new bruises his body had received. Never again was he going up against a pissed vicious Swordmaster.

"Who drinks at four o'clock anyways?" Harry contemplated as he made his way up the stairs and into the room he presently occupied. The room itself was meticulously plain with nothing at all signifying that a teenage boy was housed within it. This, in Harry's opinion, was perfect. The reason for this was of course that the room was anything**but** Harry's so why should he display any personal belongings or any sign of his personality and the characteristics it contained? This room was his cage and nothing more.

Subsequent to looking over the room anew with a disgusted and resigned air Harry's brain once more repeated the mantra: 'this is not my day'. At least he was allowed a small constellation in that he had improved somewhat on the precision of his sword moves and his defence. Harry shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to him if he had not been able to skirt around the lethal attacks his Swordmaster had been handing out. He could have been decapitated! After all these years he could have been killed because of a drunken violent beast and a pig headed blond bimbo who could never accept blame for anything!

'Where is Lucius?' Harry suddenly wondered; fantastic ideas were roaming around inside his head of what he could do with Lucius and the blade of his dirk. Ah, if only memories were reality. Nevertheless, thinking that, perhaps if Harry was exceptionally fabulous the Dark Lord might consider Harry's plea for entertainment and allow him to play with Lucius for a few hours. That would be a sure way to make his psyche relax and the stress to flow out of his body. What he would give to hear Lucius screaming for mercy from him: the prisoner of Malfoy Manor.

This train of thought however led Harry to the other problem he perceived from Lucius' recent actions: Why had Lord Lucius Malfoy, one of the most vain and selfish Lords of the wizarding world, apparated to the site where he knew Harry was undertaking a mission?

"What possible reason could he have to follow me and put himself in such a dubious position? That was not the smart thing to do and if Lucius had any worthy qualities about him it was that one could consider him to be at the very least smart enough not to place himself in a situation that could backfire astronomically." Harry paced as he tried to work out the logic of Lucius planting himself at the scene of the crime. "Lucius only thinks about himself and only participates in events if they boost his worth in some way, be it political or his standing with the Dark Lord-"Harry stopped. That was it. That was the reason. "But what possible motive could the Dark Lord have to send someone to follow me?"

Harry's pondering was interrupted from further analysis however when he felt a movement in the wards. It felt to Harry like someone was magically trying to punch a hole through the fortifications the mass of wards granted and gain access to the manor.

'What is with this day?' Harry mentally screamed as he sped back downstairs in search for the rest of the household.

When Harry reached the correct room all he could do was observe the chaos the attack on the wards had instigated. All the folk that were currently residing within Malfoy Manor (mostly inner circle deatheaters) were congregated to that one room and all were talking over each other.

"If they don't shut up and think of a plan soon all hell is going to break loose. The wizards attacking will gain entry to the Manor and in all likelihood a fight will ensue and what will the Dark Lord do then? I am not going to be catastrophically punished for these inbred lunatics mistakes." With this decided Harry proceeded to cast _Sonorus_ on himself and inquire of the present company, "Are any of you rat faced bastards actually going to do something or are we all just going to sit here squabbling like a pack of mudbloods, waiting for those fuckers outside to come inside and do God knows what?" This effectively shut the rest of the dark wizards up, which is exactly what Harry was hoping for but what he wasn't planning on was for them to, in what seemed like one body, turn their heads and with an insane and malignant glint present in their eyes glare at Harry.

Harry gulped; this was not good.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	5. Aurors and Murder

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm a multimillionaire that owns the right to Harry Potter and Severus Snape then I wish you luck in the asylum you attend.**

**Summary:****Years ago Harry Potter became known as the lost boy but everyone knows that things/people don't stay lost forever...**

**A/N** **Sorry for the wait, my beta doesn't seem to want to reply to my emails and so this chapter isn't beatd. Hope you enjoy it though **_**and**_** if any other beta would like to offer their amazing beta skills to this story they would be very welcome! Just contact me.**

* * *

Hester was bored. When he was accepted into the auror corp he had expected some excitement; some fantastic event where he could prove himself and become the hero of the hour. What he was not expecting was a mass of paperwork that would have even the vampires running in terror. Hester was a born fighter not someone who sat around all day doing bloody paperwork that helped no one and only caused ceaseless boredom. Things were getting so bad that Hester was seriously considering committing a crime himself just so he could get some action...

His fellow aurors seem to be having the same ideas.

'I wish something would happen. I'm seriously fed up of all this desk bullshit,' Quinn, Hester's friend, stated.

'I know what you mean. You'd think they'd be at least something slightly threatening going on somewhere,' complained Hester.

'I know. I don't want to sit on my arse all day; I want to be in the action proving my worth. I didn't become an auror to sit at a desk sorting through paperwork that the boss can't be arsed doing!'

'What did you say?' Commander Jones shouted.

Quinn groaned and turned around to face his commander. What more could possibly go wrong?

'Do you understand at all what this auror force stands for? We do not sit around wishing for an emergency! We do not sit around wishing for a crime to happen! We do not whinge and bitch because all seems right in the world! Do you understand me boy?' Commander Jones growled.

As soon as the auror commander had finished screaming at the new recruit the alarms around the department started screeching. The deafening screech caused both Hester and Quinn to cover their ears, while causing Commander Jones to just give a weary sigh.

'Well it seems all your dreams are coming true Auror Hester and Auror Quinn. Soon we'll see what you are capable of. Now get your ARSES UP AND REPORT TO YOUR SQUAD LEADER!'

Hester and Quinn jumped to attention and quickly ran to their second in command, waiting for their next orders, while the excitement of having a real case bubbled through them and caused them to shake with anticipation.

Meanwhile Commander Jones had moved over to the overhead speaker, 'Listen up people, this is a red alert. I repeat this is a red alert. You are to go to your designated squad leader and apparate to this location: N54:51:40 W3:09:24. Get Going.'

And with that all aurors on duty apparated to the coordinates Commander Jones had informed them of.

* * *

'Well it looks like a standard murder to be honest. The assailant somehow gained access to the building without interfering with the wards, they then proceeded to enter the victim's house and stab him to death,' the wizard, who the muggles would refer to as a coroner, stated.

'He was stabbed?' Commander Jones asked.

'Oh yes, no doubt about that. With all the blood surrounding the area _and_ the mangled body it is hard to distinguish exactly what happened, one would perhaps think that the assailant used their wand, however we happened to discover the bloody knife about a metre away from the body. Also there was no magical signature (except for the owner's) anywhere in the property, further evidence that no magic was cast and the knife was used to commit the murder.'

'Are there any foreign magical signatures surrounding the property?'

'The remaining aurors are seeing now whether there are any foreign magical signatures and the tracers are on standby.' Squad Captain Reynolds replied, having stood to attention next to the Commander as he interrogated the Wizard Coroner.

Squad Captain Reynolds happened to be following the Commander because Reynolds' team was the only group left, the Commander having sent the other auror squads back to base straight after seeing the crime scene. This meant that Squad Captain Reynolds was officially in charge of the investigation, something he was very happy about. A high profile case like this could help lead to a promotion if handled correctly.

'SIR! SIR! I think I've found something!' The shout brought Reynolds and Commander Jones over to auror Hester's side, where the young recruit rapidly continued to explain about his finding of a signature that did not feel like the victim's. Both Commander Jones and Squad Captain Reynolds proceeded to test the area and, after concluding Hester may be right, Squad Captain Reynolds swiftly called over a tracer. The tracer was a member of a sister branch to the auror department and, as suggested by their title, would be able to trace the magical signature the aurors had found.

'Well it appears as though the male who left this wonderful magical specimen apparated away from the building,' droned the unnamed tracer.

'Well boy, don't just stand there, do your job! Can you or can you not trace where they apparated to?'Commander Jones demanded.

'Of course I can trace it,' the tracer hissed through greeted teeth, 'What do you take me for? We tracers aren't as wet behind the ears as you aurors.' And with that the tracer seemed to shut down and go into a deep trance, oblivious to the seething anger radiating from all three aurors surrounding him.

Finally after several (boring) minutes the tracer re-opened his eyes and turned to the Commander. 'It seems as though the assailant apparated to Malfoy Manor. How peculiar is that! What could they possibly be doing apparating there, especially considering the vicious crime that has taken place in the building behind us?' The sarcasm was leaking through the tracer's voice as he questioned the innocence of the Malfoy's but, instead of answering him, Commander Jones instead turned to face Squad Captain Reynolds. The tracer, seeing that he had been dismissed after that most unfortunate news he had just sprang on the aurors, smirked and strolled away.

'This is not good, Reynolds, this is not good at all.'

'What are your orders Sir?'

'We prepare the aurors and then travel to Malfoy manor; I believe Mister Malfoy has some questions to answer.' With that Commander Jones disapparated back to the auror department, followed quickly by Reynolds (once he had ordered the crime scene to be completely sealed and warded off) and the rest of his squad.

* * *

Shacklebolt had had the morning off, something he had not done in a very long time, what with auror business and other issues. So while he was walking to the Ministry he was in a very good mood, the very same good mood he was in when he trekked to the auror department. However, after entering the department and hearing not just the shriek of the bell but also watching his fellow aurors rushed around like raving rhinoceroses, Shacklebolt wasn't quite sure if he wished he'd taken all day off instead of just the morning or if he'd wished he'd been here right from the very start so he could understand what had ensued.

'You,' Shacklebolt demanded from the first auror he could lay his hands on, 'What's happened here?'

'There's been a murder Sir. We were all called out to the residence before, seeing as there were too many of us, the Commander ordered us back to base. The investigation continued though and apparently Lord Malfoy has something to do with the killing!' the unidentified auror exclaimed.

"This is not good," Shacklebolt thought as he made his way to his office and quickly grabbed some floo powder, watching the green flames flare up as he chucked the powder onto the fire and called out Albus Dumbledore's name.

* * *

**Read and Review! Make me happy! lol**


End file.
